Bad Girl
by writter4ever
Summary: I suck at summaries, summary on the inside. This will be a multiple chapter story. Yukixsuichii along with original characters. Changed tht title. It fits better now :.
1. Chapter 1: You have a cousin?

What happens when a girl that is blood related to Yuki grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, her parents never felt she was any good, and they treated her twin sister better? What happens when she tries to escape her past, and yet her past comes back to bite her? What happens when everyone sees the true her, not her fasana she put up around her self? What will happen if people from her past reappear and want to hurt the ones she loves? Will they still accept her, or will they turn their backs on her, like everyone else has? Will she have to put others before herself, and do very risky things in order to save the ones she loves, or will she be the one to turn her back? Will her other friends be able to help, or will they turn cowardly and run when she needs them the most?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Gravitation (sobs), oh well!

Warnings: Bad language

Rating: M (later on)

A/N: I don't condone smoking, it kills, just like drinking and driving. My spelling sucks and so does my grammar :P Also the more reviews I get, the more inspired I will feel to write. :)

Chapter one: You have a cousin?

Suichii had just escaped from K's grasp. Despite for a break, him and the others made a dash for it. This is how it was when an album was nearing a dead line. Suichii looked around a corner, signaled Hiro and Suguru that the coast was clear. They hide in the back of the café. They all but collapsed in their seats, and sighed. They ordered food and drinks.

"K is going to kill us one of these days!"

"Suichii your over reacting."

"Easy for you to say Hiro. You only play an instrument, not singing." He pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember what K did to my other cell phones? Anyways, we leave each other messages, so this way if my phone 'accidently' goes flying out the window, or 'accidenly' finds a ways down flight of stairs, we know what each other is doing, so Yuki doesn't do ballistic again, and I don't get worried." Hiro patted his shoulder, "How can you put up with the ass? Why don't you leave him for me?" Hiro wiggled an eyebrow suggestively, that only got him pushed off the chair, and onto the floor, "Gross!"

"Uh guys be quite, people are stairing at us." Suichii looked at Suguru, "Whoops." And sat down. Hiro put himself in his chair. Suichii listened to messages, "This is really strange, there's a girls voice, and she keeps calling Yuki her cuz. And she sounds agitated…..angry…..frustrated……..furious……….pissed…….extremely pissed……this girl definitely knows how to cuss. Now she's speaking different languages. Who is this girl?"

"Obviously his lover. She's just covering it up by calling Yuki her cousin." Suichii punched him, "Not funny."

* * *

The girl hung up the phone, with a sigh of aggravation, 'Where is that bastered?' She sat by a phone booth, cell phone in hand, 'Bastered.'

* * *

Mizuki looked over Yuki's latest work, "This is probably the most amazing story I've ever read. Than again, so like you, despite the fact your like a porcupine, your romance stories are amazing." He gave no reaction. Mizuki grinned and said, "So how are you and Suiichi? You haven't made him cry lately have you?"

"Our relationship is no concern of yours."

"So how's your cousin?"

" Who?"

"You mentioned a cousin a while ago."

"Don't know I haven't seen her in ten years." Than the cell phone rang, "What-"

"_Damn bastered! I called fifty times for your sorry ass to pick me up. I actually had to do some asking before I found out where you were!"_

"What are your talking about? No one even told me you were coming."

"_That's apparent! Don't you ever check your messages?!?!?"_

"….."

"_Figures! Stop what ever your doing and come pick me up you ass!_

"Well it would be nice if you or someone else called me and tell me your coming."

"_Likely excuse!"_

"Sky, it's not an excuse."

"_Ya right!"_

"Fine I'll come and pick you up"

"'_bout time!"_

* * *

Sky met her cousin outside of the airport. She got in the passenger side door. She began to fume at him, "Do you know how long I've been waiting here?!?! A friken 24 hours! That's-"

"Stop ranting before someone really thinks you've lost it."

" I lost it ten years ago!"

"That's apparent."

"Why I ottah-"

"Listen, I'm going to pick up Suiichi, and pull him out of the clutches of the monster formally known as K." Sky got a smile on her face, the one that read, -I'm going to start singing!- He shot her a glare, she kept smiling, "That doesn't work on me. So stop wastin' your energy. Now where was I? Oh yes, Yuki and Suiichi sittin' in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come love than comes s-e-x!" Yuki groaned inwardly, she wouldn't shut up, until he shut her up himself. Sky has some annoying tendencies, one was being obnoxious as hell, another was she could knock down a full grown man with five punches. And she usually started the fight.

* * *

K had subdued Suiichi, and was trying to hull him back in, but Suiichi had caught the door frame. He was much stronger than he looked. And Suiichi wasn't about to be let go, "Let me go!"

"Hell no! Not until the song is done!"

"We've done it a trillion times!"

"Tohma doesn't think the trillion times is good enough!"

"Screw him!" Than a black Mercedes pulled up. The girl kept singing, until the driver hissed, "Shut the hell up Skylark! Your more obnoxious than Suiichi!"

"Don't call me that!" Yuki simply looked at her with a dull look. Suiichi had let go of the door frame. Before K could regain himself, Suiichi was long gone, just like the rest of the band. When K had let his guard down, they had bolted, faster than he expected or could catch. They must have been desperate. Than something caught his eye. The girl did. He almost began to drool, "Angel of heaven! God does have mercy upon my soul! He sent me Solar Sister Star!" She gave him a look that just told him to go to hell. He ran up to her, "Pleasure to meet you again." He grabbed her hands, "Who is this freak? And he better let me go." Suiichi looked at her, "That's K."

"Oh, the psycho manager I've seen on T.V.. You look different. It's been a long time huh Americano."

"Stop calling me that."

"Let's think for a moment, do I give a hell what you think….no. Do I have obnoxious tendencies…..yes. So that should be your answer."

"Why did you quit?" She took out a cigarette and lit it, "Money changed everything. No one was the same," She inhaled and exhaled, "I was sick of takin' shit. So I left. Pure and simple. So I see your managing a second rate band, Bad Luck is it? Your luck really is shitty huh? You go from a top band, Solar Sisters, to bumbling morons, that if they didn't have you as a manager, would have screwed themselves over a trillion times." She looked at Suichii, "Listen to the Americano, we were a garage band, than he turned us into a top band, one of the top ten in the world. But I have advice, if everything goes bad, cut your losses. It's better to have nothing, than be painted green, and look at every single second on how to make more money." She inhaled again, "It's better to remain your self, than be someone your not. Ask the Americano, he knows a lot about me and the group. Can we leave yet, I'm starved." Her cousin gave a sarcastic reply, "They have restaurants, or don't you know how to order?"

" Ha ha very funny," Than she turned back into her nasty self, "It's kinda hard, not to have, oh I don't know what it's called, oh yes, TO HAVE ANY MONEY! WHAT WAS I GOIN' TO DO? ROB THEM?!?!?! You really are a bastered," She looked at K, "Done torturing the wanna be?" He smiled and said, "Since I know you, yes I am done."

"Good. Let's go and cuz can feed me," Her stomach than growled, "Before I pass out from the lack of food." She hopped into the back seat. Suichii grabbed the passenger seat. He turned around and looked at her, "So you used to have K as a manager?"

"Duh! And now your gonna ask me if I sang as well right? Cuz, how can you stand him, he really isn't observant is he?" Her cousin closed the driver side door, "Nope."

"You really are related, your both mean!" She looked in between the seats, "I can be a whole lot meaner than the bastered, who left me at the AIRPORT FOR A DAY!" Yuki looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "You really need to learn to forgive."

"Ya, like you!" They glared at each other full on, "How long are you going to be here." She shrugged, "Don't know. Depends if my parents will allow me to come home."

"What did you do?"

"I ain't have ta do nothin' and I still get my ass kicked out of the house." He looked at the review mirror and gave her the and-you-expect-me-to-believe-you look. She gave him a middle finger salute, "Buzz off." But Sky knew it was between no so legal drag racing she had been involved in, to not being a 4.0 gpa like her sister. She had used the drag racing excuse that they wanted her to do extra curricular activities, so that was what she used. Unfortunately the police –nor her parents- bought it. But she had gotten a whole lot smarter, street smart that is. She looked at all the fancy buildings, "Geeze I really did grow up in the getto. Look at all the nice buildings. Rent's probably about fifty bodies per month. So cuz, how long have you and freak here, being doing some dirty dancing?" She wiggled her eyebrow. The car came to a screeching halt, "WHAT?!?!"

"Take a chill pill cuz. Jeez, can't you take some dirty humor? And let's just say I know all about your lives, thanks to the stalkerotsey, and the internet. And let's just say some very interesting pictures" She could see she was getting under her cousins skin. And she just couldn't stop it, "And I look at them every night-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" She jumped, "Jeez, lighten up, your wover –kissey face- isn't embarrassed- wow, new shade of red, me likey! Meaning I got to the both of you in less than an hour, my skills have improved." She nodded her approval. The car started again –after many honks, and cursing people- he glared at her, "Don't tell me you will be staying here until the end of time." She gave a Siamese cat like grin, "Maybe I will, just to irk you."

The car was pulled into a parking lot, Suichii looked at Sky, "So your really related?"

"Duh! What kind of dumbass question is that?" Yuki looked over at his lover, "You learn to ignore her. Everyone does…..eventually." She gave him the birdie, and stuck out her tongue. He rolled his eyes, "Mature, really mature." They got out and proceeded to the elevator.

"Ya, like ya should be takin'!"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"Verbal or physical? Because right know I want both."

"To bad, your not getting one or the other."

"Fine than, how about a good bar fight? It's been awhile since I was involved in one."

"No."

"Food fight."

"No." They entered the elevator, and when they got out, "Sparring match between me and you,"

She stuck her tongue out, "No?"

"Because I know you fight dirty." She shrugged her shoulders, "Point?"

"Point being you're a menace to society."

"Yay! He just called me a menace to society! Woohoo!"

"Are you positive that you haven't been smoking something illegal."

"Like….."

"Dragon eye or dragon tongue or what ever you used to smoke."

"Cuz, ya need to get your drugs straight," She looked over at Suichii, "If you want me to, I can get you some so you can tolerate dumb ass here."

"What did you offer him?" Yuki said deadly calm voice

"Shutting up know." Even Sky knew his limit. And if she didn't want to find herself on the streets she had better be quite. She entered the apartment, and looked around, it really was nice. She turned on the T.V. to see if her former 'friend' was saying crap like she normally did, 'She's up to something. She hasn't said crap about me in a week. Something smells like fish, and it be the kind I don't like.' She saw the dragon emblem on the bottom of the screen, and soon a guy and a girl appeared, 'Uh no, they have their own shown! Since when did they get their own show? Why didn't I have my own show? I hate them.' She knew them from the hood she grew up in. In fact she even knew their unique quirks. The guy introduced the show, "Welcome to JMTV, where we discuss the old and new artists of the 20th and 21st centuries! I'm Johnny and the pretty Janney."

"You are such a flirt!"

"As everyone knows Solar Sisters lost their main singer three years ago. Despite the fact

they are still hot. Their not as hot as they were."

"They are know known as Solar Sisters Galaxy are number one in Japan, after their clear verbal bashing of Solar Sister Star this week. This is what S.S.G. Sun has to say this, 'Youwant to know the real reason why S.S. Star quit was because she was out all night, she did drugs, she was never cooperative, she didn't do anything! Other than sitting on her lazy ass! I'm glade she's gone.' There ya go the video!" Sky's eyes twitched, 'Don't let her get to you. If you cave, she knows she just got under your skin……yep she just got under my skin. She is going to pay.' Than Sky gave a vicious smirk, 'And it will be on the air. I will paint her as a different person she really claims herself to be. And she's so stupid, she'll fall right into the trap.' Suiichi looked at her and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy." The evil look still on her face. She called up the show, and they put her on the air. What could be better than an ex singer for a hot band? And they also knew how she reacted. They could all smell a verbal smack down about to occur. Janney looked at the camera, "And on the phone we have Solar Sister Star on the phone! What's shakin' girlfriend?!"

"Nothin' same old boring shit. Well except that I'm goin' to tell the truth about who the true bitch is. And that would be Solar Sister Sun. She was the one that stayed up all night, she drank more liquor than a whole bar full of dumped bastereds! She's the one that did drugs! I wouldn't be surprised if she's drugged out know! She's the one that did nothing. And when she did she tried to boss us all around, including trying to get us all to practice at ungodly hours. Morning and night. If she would like to lie again, she can, on air! So everyone knows how easily she can deceive people!" Sky needed to let out steam, and what a more perfect opportunity than to take her anger out on her ex 'best' friend. If Solar Sun wanted to play. They would play, and there was only one person who would win. And it wouldn't be that witch of a bitch. Janney seemed to concentrate on her ear piece, "And we have

Sister Solar Galaxy Sun on the air!"

"What I have said is so true! If she was to pass a lie detector test, it would be the sign of the apoctolypse!"

"I have an idea, why don't you take one." There was no answer, "See silence provides the

truth!"

"Why don't you start telling the truth you whore!"

"You can't control me, so stop telling me what I can't and can say! But there is one thing you can do, and that is to tell the truth!"

"Now you listen to me you road racin' whore! You are the one who had better stop lying and to start telling the truth!"

"I don't know what shit your trying to pull, but it probably has somethin' to do with money, but you had better start telling the truth!"

"Or what? You'll run me over in that hunk of crap of yours you call a car?"

'Oh she just didn't call my Phoenix 8 a hunk of crap.' She looked over at her cousin, "Did she just call P8 a hunk of crap." Her cousin shrugged. "That's it! I was being nice, or trying to, but listen up you mariwana smoking hoe bitch, if you ever try and accuse me of somthin' I've never dine, ya will be goin' down in a flaming wreck, comrade?!"

"So scared."

"At least I know how to race, I don't get conned into doing stuff for free, I don't drink more than a sailor does in one year and than proceed in doing a strip tease on the bar. And I don't smoke or huff substances and get caught like you do!"

"At least I don't drag race illegally!"

"So?"

"And than killed someone in the process!" Sky didn't even bat an eye. Everyone knew this. How could they not. Most believed that she wasn't the one that actually killed the person, it was the other driver. Which was never found. But people on the under ground street racing, knew who it was. And they didn't feel like ending up dead. "I wasn't the one that actually hit that car. You and everyone else knows that. Come up with something better"

"Who cares. Point being you hit the car, thus the murderer."

"Really than why was there purple and black paint chips, not to mention 'gifts' from the other driver? Huh explain how they got there, while my car was bronze shades?"

"Point being, I'm not a murderer "

"Than where is this second person?"

"Still on the streets."

"Not likely."

"At least I attend to the sick!"

"What are you blabblin' about you psycho?"

"Do you honestly think that I wouldn't find out about your parents and grandparents funerals?"

"I was working and not passed out like someone."

"What about Blue, your dog, that got killed? Everyone was there, we buried him, and yet you

were no where to be found. To not even say good bye."

"Working again"

"How about food poisoning? And I laid on the floor dying. You couldn't even be reached because your cell phone was turned off. If it wasn't for Comet, I would be dead!"

"Working."

"How about your little sister rehearsal? We all made time to see her perform. You weren't

even there."

"See, you care for no one but yourself! I've made resisution in my life. You have a lot more

than a killer could ever have to do. I've even stopped racin' bitch! "

"Right. And I can't sing."

"'bout time you admitted it."

"Fuck off bitch."

"You really are a piece of work. You really are pathetic, ya know! Your a sad, pathetic

excuse of a human being, and yet a perfect example of a self absorbed 'human' being. And just

to let you know, I've done nothing else wrong. So stop trying to aint me worse than you have

painted yourself. Get lost. I hope when you are all alone and no one wants to be around you,

just remember you had everything. But because your a self centered whore, and you just can't see it!"

"Ya like you!"

"I have one of my mfany friends, and one of my cousins at my side. I don't need my mother or father. It's because I have other backin' me. They look past my bad dominion, road racing, drinkin' drugin' and everything else. It's because they know, no matter what, I'll still be me. You have no family left by your sides and your slowly losing friends. So stop being' big and bad, because ya ain't bitch! Peace out!" She hung up and went for the cigarette.After awhile Yuki actually had to open up a window to let out all the smoke Sky was producing from smoking. She chewed on a butt of a cigarette, and threw a arm over her face. Nothing got to her more than egoistic people who though they were better than everyone else. When in truth, they weren't even close to being better than anyone else. If anything they were worse than everyone else. Her cousin sat across from her in one of the leather chairs,

"Tell me what happened."

"'bout what?" He gave her a hard look

Sky smirked, "What are you smirking about?!"

"Because your a fool," she looked at both of them, "Some people still believe I kill that person. Despite the fact there was another car, and left 'gifts' on the mangled car. I barely made it out of the ball of flames, formally called Phoneix 6. Since the coppers proved that I wasn't the killer, all I was charged with was reckless driving and driving under the age. Noting more, nothing less." She put her cigarette in the ash tray. Suichii asked, "Why didn't you tell them the person's name?"

"What good would that have been.""

"What?"

"You want a fake name when ya be doin' something illegal. My case was illegal drag racing. You don't go around sayin' and usin' your true name. If you do, your really screwing yourself over. Everyone knows it. You use code names, mines Phoenix dragon, no one knows I'm related to that bastered. And no one ever will. Anyways, you do this, so when you, someone else or a group of people get caught, we can't rat on each other. And also, if your really smart, for every illegal thing ya do, get a new code name. This makes the coppers think." She sat up and said, "I rarely see this person anyways. Even if I knew their true name I wouldn't tell the coppers."

"Why?"

"There are just some people you just don't cross. Especially every powerful people. Either they have money, influences and sometimes both. If you cross them, you just screwed you and everyone else around you. " She got up and looked at Suichii, "I know I'm going to kill myself for this, but come on, I'll teach you how to actually hold notes. Since the Americano will make me anyways, I would rather do it myself, rather than having his stupid gun aimed at my head." Sky watch with amused eyes, as Suichii gave her cousin a kiss on the lips, she began to sing the song, she sang in the car. She knew her cousin was glaring at her back. But she didn't give a shit.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Disclaimer: Ya know the drill. Me not own. I also combined chapter 2 and 3 together.

Chapter 2: Are you sure she's your cousin?

The day before had been exhausting. Trying to get the dim whit how to keep a pitch for a long time, was almost like teaching a baseball player how to play golf, and than be a pro at the end of the day. It was that bad, maybe even worse. Sky was as spraled out as one could get on a coutch. Sky was happily snoring away until she got a wiff of her coffee being made. Someone was getting into her coffee. She didn't care who it was. They were getting into her coffee, the coffee can that even had a death threat and a skull and cross bones on it to add a final touch. Sky's eyes snapped open, intent to murder who ever dared think her threat on the coffee can was nothing more than a joke. Or though she would never really go through it. She was going to murder them, than she saw who it was, "Americano, how did you get in here?" He chuckled, "For me to know, and you to never, hopefully find out." He handed her the cup, she looked at him, "Would you like to wake the dim whit?"

"Nah.You do realize my cuz is in there. And if you wake him, he could kill you? Right?"

"Like he could."

Sky had an agitated look on her face. She as stuck in her pj's. Her cousin had kicked them out due to the fact that they were being 'loud'. It could have been worse. He could have massicured them. But that still didn't stop her, "Both you twits just had to wake him, didn't you!" She looked at the ceiling. Good thing she knew her cousin as well as she knew him. Because than, for the most part, predict his behavior, than find a solution. Solution to this problem, hide clothes in ceiling. Because management sucked. She jumped high enough to knock one of the pannels down, clothing fell from the sky. Even a pair of shoes she had stashed She put on her top, and a skirt. She stuck out her tounge, "I'm smart, your idiots." Than she skipped down the hallway to the elevator. And pressed the down button. Suiichi looked moderately disterbed, "Are you sure she's related to Yuki."

"If it wasn't for the fact, I've seen her with blond hair and hazel eyes, and the portions of her head match his. I wouldn't think so."

"I mean they share no characteristics." They began to walk towards to elevator, and saw Sky waiting by the car, with an agitated look on her face, she caught K and Suiichi, " 'bout time. And Americano, you used to yell at me when I was five seconds late, we're five minutes late. So I hope you yell at yourself." K just rolled his eyes. She grabbed the back seat and laid down. She than decided to be obnoxious. She took her right foot and began to tap the ceiling of the car. K stopped at a light, he turned around, "Your not going to start that again are you?" She gave him two birdies. He just sighed and turned back around, waiting for the light to change. And righ when she felt like she was going to sleep, she heard wheels squick and squeel, and the sound of brakes being applied. Sky was julstered from her seat, "What the hell!" She looked inbetween the seats, with an agitated look on her face. They had stopped short from slamming into another car. It reminded her of highway accidents gone completely wrong. She looked at the other cars, some weren't even in the right lanes, 'This is just to odd. I would understand if it was just our lane, but there are other lanes that are like us. They've all stopped short, and I highly doubet that people wanted to turn at the same time." She opened the car, K looked at her, "Where are you going?"

"Aren't you the least bit interested in why we almost met another bumper of another vehical?"

"It's probably nothing."

"You have no sence of adventure." Than she mentally rolled her eyes, 'Amazing how he only seems interested, when a member of a band disappears.' She began to walk down the street. She saw black smoke, and people with cameras dash past her, 'Gee, where are these people going?' Before she turned, she saw four pairs of tire marks. Something than caught her eye. There were two cars, one had caught the other. One looked like a racer that had smashed the passenger car. There was nothing left of either of them. Both had caught fire. There was nothing left of either of them. Except the chard remains of both vehicals. Her eyes narrowed. A shiver ran up her spine, 'I did not just come across a race gone wrong...If so I am so dead. No one saw me.' She than retreated back. Hoping no one, especially some police officers saw her.

She walked to where she left K and the car, wasn't there, she saw Suiichi, "Where's K and the bloody car?"

"He decided to leave us."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't want to deal with you-"

"That bastered! When I get my hands on him, he'll regreat-"

"I'm kidding-"

"Suiichi, your going to -"

"He went to the meeting. And didn't want to give you a reason not to be there."

"Well that was a waste. Sorry, I'm going somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Why so you can tell K, I don't think so. See ya!"

'Not only that, if you know, you'll probably open your trap and I'll be even more dead than I already am.' Sky had to get to the bottom of this. Apparently who ever organized that race was either completely stupid as in they had no idea what in the seven hells they were doing, or very smart, and wanted it to look like an 'accident'. Which ever way, it didn't matter to Sky. She had two things to find out. One, who organized it, two, who was killed, three who organized the race, were they a threat. She had a feeling that Phinx was involved. She had been killed because Sky wanted nothing more to do with the underground bosees. And if it was really her, and not someone she despised, than there would be hell to pay. And there would be a lot of it. It wouldn't be painless hell either.

Suichii stood there watching her retreating back, 'Maybe there are cousins. After all neither likes to be told what to do, and they can be fridged at times...' He also kept pondering other questions as well. Than a thought came across his mind, 'K, isn't going to be happy at all...' He just left off there.

Sky took allies most would avoid. Some unsavory charcters sized her up, until they realized it was her, than they got out of her way. She walked passed druggies, and people passed out from alcohol. Even some homless people where there. Sky rolled her eyes, 'Why don't these people get a life?' She walked down the final flight of stairs, to an underground shop. She quitely snuck up on the person under the car, she slammed the hood, causing the person to bang their head, "Who in the hell-"

"Who else does this crap?"

"Phoniex I should have known."

"Ice I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"Was there a race today?"

"Okay than since we're on the subject, I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"A rumor."

"What do you mean a rumor?"

"You know how Ireland, and that chick were friends?"

"Yes Ice I do."

" Well words going around, it was either her or Ireland. Apparently someone didn't like her. They felt like she was a threat."

"So she could have been involved, so she could have died to protect Ireland?"

"Looks like it."

"Do you know who rigged this whole thing?"

"No one's saying anything."

"Well that isn't good. Especially when people start to button their lips, and not want to talk."

"I'm also not supposed to tell you this."

"Why?"

"Everyone knows how you get."

"Ice. Spill."

"Alright, there have been more races like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Somtimes all the drivers are killed. Because of unavoidable 'accidents'."

"You mean someone has been knocking drivers off?"

"Looks like that."

"Who would do this?"

"I don't know." Than a thought came across her mind, 'It couldn't be them, they're dead. I personally saw their cars explode. Including the whole garage, and everyone in it.'

"Ice?"

"Ya."

"If anyone comes by asking for me, say I'm dead."

"Why?"

"Because I have a feeling some coppers will be looking for me, and I don't exactly want to be found."

"Phoniex-"

"Oh don't even start, I'm immune, remember?"

"Alright."

"Thanks for covering my ass Ice." She kissed his cheeck, "If it wasn't for you, I don't know where I would be."

"Ya ya. Whatever."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean me? I ain't going to do nothing. I'm on probation remember. I can't exactly meander around the underground, now can I?"

"Forgot your on probation."

"Which brings up something. What should I say if they do discover my ass."

"Why don't you tell them you just came across the scene. After all you did."

"Ice, do you know how many times I've told them that when I was actually there!? I'm so screwed. I'm going to end up in jail, aren't I." She walked out flipping out, 'I really need some Dragon Tongue. Knowing my luck, I'll get caught by the coppers, and than still have my ass thrown in jail. Life sooooo isn't fair. Especially when it's mine. I onder how long the esecutioner will send me to jail for. I ain't even supposed to be around suspected drag racing.'

She unlocked the apartment door, pissed more than she was, 'I hate peeple who don't even know how to fucking fix a damn elevator. Don't these people go to elevator school?!' She had walked about a trillion stairs. In her mind was her workout for the day. She walked through the front door, only to be bombarded with questions from the phyco American, but she saw their looks, it looked like someone died. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Chill, and for a fact it ain't none of your buisness Americano."

"Do you know who worried I've been? Thinking you were dead and in a ditch somewhere!" She saw the look on his face, out of everyone she knew, K, always acted like this. If he didn't know where she was, and in perfect health, he flipped. He wasn't even her father, but he had done back flips, and bent over backwards for her. Her own father hadn't done the million things he had done for her, "K, I can take care of myself. Remember?" K glared at her and crossed his arms, "What's really going on?" Sky gave him a blank look, "I wanted to find out if it really was a drag race."

"And?"

"It looks like it. One driver was killed, along with an innocent. The other driver I don't know, but from the person I talked to, I could know the person. But I really don't know. From the sound of it, it was a person I can't stand. Other than that the driver that was killed, I have no idea who it is."

"But you can find out right?"

"Why are you so concerened? Your usually telling me to stay out of it, and to keep myself clean. Why the change?"

"I know for a fact that a friend of yours was involved. Your friends are always involved. So the past says. And I know you. You'll get into a funk, until you know if it is one of your friends, or someone you really don't care for." She looked over at her cousin, "Just ta let ya know, coppers may be coming over." She looked at K and stopped him in his tracks, " It's typical. They come and drill me for anything I know or did."

"Skyl-"

"Do you really want to die? I still have places to hide bodies." She walked over to the windowsill and sat down on the seat. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, and soon two figures came in the room. She looked at them, "Nice to see two members of ADRU. What do you want John and James?" John asked, "What happened down town?"

"And why would I know this?"

"Because whitnesses at the scene said they had seen a girl matching your discription."

"That means nothing! Haven't you ever heard curiosity get's the better of me? That's what happened. I was happily sleeping on the back seat of the Americano's car, than he slammed on the breaks, so did everyone else, and I almost met mr. windshild. Don't believe me ask the American and the twit."

"Do you know the other driver?"

"Does it look like it? No, by the time I went to investigate, both cars, there was nothing left."

"Do you know who my have organized this?"

"No." Than James snapped, "Knock this bullshit off! You know everything! So just tell us already!" She took out a cigerett, and lite it. She inhaled, than exhaled, "I promised myself when I started new, I would stay clean. And I have."

"Bullshit! You can't go a week without tearing rubber!"

"I didn't do it just for myself. I did it for the girl, who I care for just as much as I do my identical sister. I promised I would protect her, and I intend to keep that promise. And if you think I'll devolge her location, so you can return her to her parents. Your sadly mistaken."

"Your going to be thrown in prison!"

"Does it look like I give a shit? My life is prison, minus the bars and the crappy food." John shot James a glare, if he kept up these tactics she would shut down, tell them to screw each other and not say anything else until the end of time. John said, "Why did you take Amy from her family?"

"Ireland once came limping into a place where a race was being held. Than my hair was red with black tips. Let's just say some druggies thought she was an easy target. They would have finished the job that her father did. I didn't know her father was a police cheif and to tell ya the truth. I didn't give a shit. Who ever beat a helpless child deserves god's wrath. I knew who ever did this would be waiting for her. I offered to take her to a safe place. 'course I had to carry her, but she was nothing more than skin and bones. I had Fox look at her. Couldn't take her to the hospital. Most likely some one would reconize her and alert her abuser," She looked out he window, "He patched her up, she healed, I protected her. She reminds me of me. Except instead of physically, mental abuse."

"So is it true, did you beat beat him up."

"What and self incriminate myself? What do you think I am? An idiot?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Will you let us know who the driver is so we can notify the family?" She looked at them, "You do realize most racers have no family. Either they were abandoned, kicked out, or they were left to fend for themselves." She saw their looks, "I promise I'll tell you."

They left, and later K left after making her promise she would behave. He looked at her from the door way, "Sky-"

"Geeze I promised already! I'll be fine! Go!"

"I just wanted to make sure you'll be alright."

"Whatever."

"You do realize I, and some other people do care for you."

"Ya, exactly what my parents said before they gave me the boot." He turned and rolled his eyes. She always acted like this. Protecting herself from being hurt.

* * *

Chapter 3: Playing with fire has consequences, especially when the flame is named Sky

Yuki had locked himself in his study room, saying he needed to get work done, without his idiot and his other annoyance bugging him. Sky was chopping up vegtables and throwing them into a pan, 'He's been in there a while, is he still alive? He hasn't come out and yelled once of us for doing absolutely nothing.' She threw in some spices, and drizzled some oil, 'I wonder what his next book is like? I wonder if it's going to be as sappy as the last ones?' She than threw in some meat, 'Since cuz won't come out, I have to cook...if anyone dies from food poisoning, it's not my fault...nor is the apartment complex burning down my fault...it's the bastereds fault. Because he won't come out and feed us.' She sighed. Suichii came up behind her, "Do you want me to get him or do you?"

"You. I don't wanna die. Because unlike you I actually have a career." He stuck out his tongue. She just rolled her eyes, "You would think he would be nice to us, we remind him to eat, because if we didn't, he would have accidently starved himself to death."

"Have to agree with you there Sky." She grabbed three plates and dish out an equal amount of her creation on the plate. Suichii looked at her, "How did you learn to cook?"

"If you think my mother did, I ottah smack you. It rather was Ice, poor guy had to suffer through my cooking. I think one time he got such bad indigestion he almost died."

"These people are more like family, rather than your actual family."

"Yep. Just minus the bastered off the bastered tree, and throw him in with the very few I trust than you know what pain I go through, when I have to be around them. Here, see if cuz comes out. If not, I'll break down the door."

"Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Ya, but does it look like I care." Her face was blank,"No you don't"

"Bingo! I've fought where my odds were so outragious, and yet I still kick all their asses. So how are you and my cuz doing?"

"Why are asking?"

"Because the bastered hasn't made you cry." Suichii rolled his eyes, they hardly ever fought now. He picked up a dish and headed to the study.

Days went by slowly. And Sky noticed a change in her cousin. Yuki spent more and more time in his study. His behavior was bizzar. And she knew his behavior. Even Suichii began to feel it. Sky was making tea, she looked at Suichii, "I have a feeling something happened with Mizuki."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know anything. But when I used to race, and I would always get this perticular feeling if I wasn't able to pay up. But instead of me, this is cuz, has he said anything?" Than the door open, "'bout time you came out. Figured you died in there." All she got was a cold hard glare, this one got to her, this one wasn't annoyance, or even playing. Something was wrong and she knew it, "Eiri?"

"None of your concern." Even his tone got to her. She looked at the twit and began to speak French

"It is my buisness! I do live here you know! What is going on?" His reply was in the same language, "I'll handle it."

"Yuki, tell me so I can help! Don't keep me in the dark!"

"I'll handle it."

"Handle it my ass! Do you know I have connections to use to get whatever I want?! And I'll use them if someone is hurting you damn it!!!"

"No one is hurting anyone."

"Than why are you being more of an ass than you normally are?!" It seemed like only when her face said, 'If anyone is hurting you or the twit, they will pay hell!' He sighed, "It's just my new editor."

"What happened to Mizuki."

"She got fired."

"For what?" He shrugged, he looked at her concern on her face, "Don't be concerned, I'll be fine." She seemed to breathe a sigh of relieaf, than went back to her old self, she replied in Japanese, "Hey, it ain't you I'm concerned about it's me I'm concerned about." He gave her a dull look and walked out the door. When the door closed, she gave a glare to the closed door. "Sky, what's wrong?"

"That bastered lied to me."

"What?"

"It's something unique about me. I can tell when someone is lieing to me. And that ass just did. There's something he didn't tell me."

"I never knew Yuki could seak French."

"Oh trust me, he can speak in more languages than one." She turned on the t.v. she ignored it, until she heard something about Tokyo International publishing had merged with another publishing agent. Than Sky's blood boiled, she needed to kill. She knew the female picture, 'So she's taking her hatried for me, out on my cousin. Hopefully forcing me back. Guess what bitch, that ain't happening. And anyone who screws with my family dies or get's seriously burned.' She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Sky, are you alright?" She looked at him, 'If I tell him, he'll freak out. Luckily he can't smell a lie a mile away.'

"Course. Do you really think that if something was wrong, I wouldn't tell you?"

"Point taken."

'I've got to protect him, and I have to protect Eiri, if I don't, I'll fail them, like I failed the people who were like a family.' She grabbed her keys off the refriderator and walked down to her car, 'Bitch you screwed with the wrong person.' She drove down to where the publishing agencey was. She got into the elevator, she knew where the bitch was, she would be in Mizuiki's office. A secritary greeted her, "Do you have an appointment." Sky's reply was fridied, "No."

"Well, I'm sorry you have to -" She grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall, her face was dead, she looked at her icily, "What was that?"

The secritary was scared out of her mind. She dropped her down to the ground. She only prayed her cousin had left. Because if he didn't, than he would see the true her. She opened up the door, the talking stopped. Her cousin looked very aggitated, the publisher smirked, "Hello Sky."

"Rot in hell bitch!" Her voice was cold, and void of emotion, Yuki looked at her, "You two know each other." The blond haired witch laughed, "More than you would expect! So Sky what bring you here?"

"To give you a warning."

"What's that?"

"Back off. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"You don't want to know." Her smile mocked her, "Why don't you tell your cousin?" She gave two birdies, and her glare got darker. Her cousin gave her a questioning look, "Yuki, I'll handle this. Bell, quit trying to get 'revenge' over me, and just accept you minipulate people, and when their fed up, they leave."

"You're in no position to tell me what to do." A cruel and twisted smile passed across Sky's features, she spoke in Dutch, the one language her cousin couldn't speak, "Acutally, I am."

"What?"

"If you keep screwing with him, I'll announce how your destroying someone's life, because you can't stand the fact you can't have me, to the press."

"You wouldn't." Now a smile passed across her features, "Because you would destroy your career."

"Do you think I care?" The smile dissappeared off her face, "You would."

"I'm giving you 24 hours, from today's time, before I hold a press coverage, and blow both of our careers out of the water."

"It's career suicide!"

"I don't care, your hurting the ones I care about. And if the press doesn't get to you, maybe the mob will." She pailed, "Mob?"

"Yes the mob. I know several people that would be happy to make you 'disappear.'"

"You wouldn't!"

"You want to bet?" Sky leaned over the desk, "Do as I say or I will go through with my threats and than everyone will know what type of person you really are! And if I have to contact my mob conections, I will see to it that no body is ever found!! Got that?!" She picked up her cousin's book, Sky turned to walk to the door, than she replied in Japanese, "Rehire Ms. Mizuki, or else." The lady seemed to gulp, and nodded her head. She looked at her cousin, and it was like he was trying to read her soul. It creeped her out, but it wasn't like she was going to admit it, "See ya at home cuz." she gave the peace sign and left, 'One problem down. And I have a feeling more than one will pop up again."

Sky slammed a hood shut, "Damn it Phoniex!"

"Take a chill pill Ice." He rolled himself from under the car, rubbing his head, "Why must you slam hoods of vehicals? Why not greet me like everyone else does?"

"What and lose the originality?"

"You mean the pain right?" She gave him a sarcastic look. When he looked at her, her expression was serious, "Phoniex what is it?"

"Ice, I need you to do something for me." He put down his wrench, and whiped the grease off his hands, "What is it Phoniex?"

"In case something should happen to me and my groupies, I need you to get my cousin, his dim whit of a lover, and most of NG out of Japan, and into hiding."

"Phoniex what did you do."

"Nothing as of yet. But my gut is telling me something different. I just want to be prepared when something bad happens. Promise me Ice. "

"You know I would do just about anything for you."


End file.
